Rise of a Legendary War
by Aura Knight of Arceus
Summary: My first Fanfic. Hope you enjoy, and please, for the love of god, read and review.


p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1: The Betrayal./strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Speech". 'emThoughts'. emstrong"/strongstrongPokespeech"em./em/strong emstrong'Telepathy'./strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"After a crushing defeat at the hands of Calem in the Kalos league , or The renaissance conference, as it was popularly named, we find our hero and Pikachu, whom was lost in thoughts about Ketchup, stalking home and thinking about why he kept on losing. em'Why?' emhe asked himself mentally. em'Why am I so weak? If i could take down all the evil organisations, the orange /ememarchipelago, and the Kanto Battle Frontier, then WHY DO I KEEP LOSING?!'/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Feeling his aura grow dangerously, like when he challenged and captured the six Kalos legendaries: Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde, who made up the order trio. Diancie, Hoopa and Volcanion, who, like Mewtwo and Genesect, were made by an evil organisation, so were not well known, even to their maker, Giovanni, yet still powerful enough, and with a longevity to match that of all legends, to be considered so.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Of course, they were not his only Pokemon. He had captured: a Trevenant, a Mewostic, a Goodra, a Greninja, a Delphox, and a Chesnaught made up his main team, alongside a Noivern, a Gourgeist, an Avalugg, a Dragalge, and a Gogoat.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"em'Why am I so angry? A loss is a loss, isn't it?'em If only he knew.../p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"When Ash arrived home, he found, to his horror, his mother, Mimey, and the house in burned tatters. "Mom!" he screamed. "What happened!" His mother only uttered two words with her last breath.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Team...Rocket..." and was still forever more. Behind him, ash heard footsteps. It was the only remaining members of the Team Rocket executives, save Giovanni: Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer. They were guarded by everyone's favourite, and least favourite, four Grunts: Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Ash screamed in anger, and grief. 'HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""No", Archer snarled. "Not until the boss has that bloody Pikachu, and you are our newest grunt!" Pikachu sparked at the insult.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong"Language!" stronghe "Pika"ed angrilly. /p  
>p style="text-align: left;""I'll never join you!" Ash screamed angrily.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""If you won't join, you'll DIE!" with that, the Rockets all raised a handgun, and aimed at him, as Ash prepared to see his mother again, he wondered where all his friends were. Just as the Rockets prepared to fire, two voices shouted in perfect unison:p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Zekrom, Fusion bolt!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As the fusion moves, signature to only two Pokemon, one move to each, combined and blasted the grunts off, said Pokemon landed. ash could not believe his eyes. He knew N was the hero of truth, but he would never have guessed that Paul, the Sinnoh rival, was the hero of ideals.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Paul!" He shouted. "Wha- How- since when were you the hero of ideals!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Since you beat me in the Sinnoh league, I went to Unova, and at the Relic Castle, I found I was the hero of ideals." he explained sympathetically. "C'mon, let's get you to the Pokemon ranch."p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongTime Skip: 20 minutes.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"While Paul and N went to find any surviving Rockets, Ash walked into the Pokemon ranch. "Professor O-" he was cut of by Norman Maple's Slaking using Hammer Arm on his jaw.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"While Ash was writhing in agony on the floor, he heard Norman shout "YOU HAVE A NERVE SHOWING YOURE FACE HERE, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As Ash dragged himself up, his eyes widened in horror, the last thing the left one did, as Nando's Kricketune used X-sissor on said eye, while Johanna's Umbreon used it's famous scratch-slash combo on his right, blinding his left eye permanently, the other blinded by blood.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Wh-why?" he managed to croak out.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Because if you hadn't interfered with the teams in the first place, this would never have happened!" Norman spat out furiously.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Yet if he hadn't, the world would have ended countless times over!" a furious, feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw none other than a furious Iris, and a horrified Cilan.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Behind them, were Paul and N, their eyes glowing their respective colours. p  
>p style="text-align: left;"May came out of the other room. "What's all the- ASH!" She screamed in horror, all drowsiness gone.p  
>p style="text-align: left;""May get into the room!" Norman shouted angrily, and for once, she didn't argue.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"As Ash watched his only crush walk out, his heart shattered further.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Paul and N took hold of Ash, who asked to be taken to Koga, one of the coldest people in Kanto, save for the Ice types. "Why would anyone willingly go to emKogaem of all people, besides his daughter?/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Realisation hit them like a ton of bricks: To become a ninja.p 


End file.
